


Boredom

by DeathAtTheParade



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Stakeout, stupid convos they probably have while on stakeouts, val and skul being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAtTheParade/pseuds/DeathAtTheParade
Summary: Valkyrie gets bored on a stakeout





	Boredom

“Is it possible to die of boredom?” Valkyrie asked looking over at her partner. 

“You’re fine.” Skulduggery said instead of answering. 

“No, I’m not,” She groaned, “we’ve been here for 5 hours and nothing has happened.” 

“Yes, but eventually something will happen and all these hours of boredom will be worth it.” he said keeping his nonexistent eyes on the building their suspect was supposed to be in. 

“No, it won’t.” Valkyrie resisted the urge to bang her head against the window. “It’d be so much more fun to break in, fight everyone, catch our guy and then go home and watch a movie.” 

“Your taste in movies is terrible,” he commented turning to her finally. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“All the movies you like are black and white.” she crossed her arms. 

“Color does not equal a quality movie.”

“Yes it does,” she glared, “so does sound. Remember that time you tricked me into watching that silent film?”

“I didn’t trick you.” he sighed. “You let me pick the movie.”

“I thought there would be sound!” 

“You should learn not to make assumptions.” 

“You should learn to stop being so annoying.” she argued back. 

“Do they have classes for that?” he asked. “If so, we should get you signed up.” 

Valkyrie perked up. “We should take anti-annoying classes and just annoy the teacher until they quit.” 

“Who would teach it?”

“China?” 

“Tipstaff.” he countered. 

“Oh my god, he would.” she laughed. “He hates you.” 

“He loves me.” 

“No, he loves me.” Valkyrie grinned. “He tolerates you.” 

“I’m way more lovable than you.” He argued, keeping his focus on her. 

“That’s cute that you think that. We all need to have delusions that get us out of bed in the morning.” 

“I know I’m cute.” he replied. 

“Nice selective hearing.” 

“Thanks, I’ve been working on it.” he laughed. “It helps when I deal with annoying people.” 

“You should teach me sometime.” 

“Nonsense, you don’t need to learn. People love you.” 

“I am very lovable.” she smiled looking out the window. 

“That you are, my dear.” he said as a loud crash sounded and their suspect went running past the Bentley. 

“Maybe I won’t die of boredom after all.” Valkyrie grinned as they both got out and gave chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a SP fic in years so I'm a little rusty. I hope you enjoyed.   
> I started reading SPX and got so many feels about their friendship that I decided to write a little something.   
> (prolly ooc) (its been awhile)


End file.
